The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid named ‘FL05-627’. ‘FL05-627’ is intended for production of fresh-market blueberries in early spring from areas with mild winters and early spring warmth. ‘FL05-627’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement and very large berries that ripen from mid-April to mid-May when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘FL05-627’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘FL05-627’ originated as a seedling from the cross of the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. female parent, ‘FL01-26’ (unpatented) and the proprietary Vaccinium corymbosum L. male parent, ‘Windsor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,783) as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February of 2001. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 2003. After the third year of fruiting in the field in the spring of 2005, ‘FL05-627’ was propagated by softwood cuttings in June of 2005, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla. in January of 2006. Based on plant and berry characteristics of this plot, ‘FL05-627’ was selected for re-propagation by softwood cuttings in May of 2007, and an experimental 200-plant test plot was planted the following winter at Waldo in north Florida. Both the original and secondary plots were observed from flowering through fruit ripening in the spring of 2009, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL05-627’ has been reproduced asexually for over eight years using softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘FL05-627’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.